Killing Me Softly
by PhoenixSongs
Summary: When the Cullens launch an attack on Bella after the van incident they discover that Bella is immortal. She vanishes in a frenzy after a phone call and Edward follows, getting involved in a grizzly scavenger hunt that will definitely end with someones death and with an old friend leaving a trail of blood and corpses to bring her back to her old self - even if it kills her.
1. Prologue

Bella heard just the tiniest breath behind her; it was that which alerted her to what was about to transpire, though she could not risk doing anything to stop it,

She turned at a slow human speed, seeing not but a flash of white and gold that told her whose attempt on her life was coming, the faint scent of perfume wafted about her house and she scented it with senses slightly better than a human's.

She knew this was coming; That the Cullens, in their strength and perfection and beauty, with their golden eyes that sang about their good intention, would be her murderers for this evening.

You see Bella was the perfect human to their eyes.

Soon they would know she wasn't, but until then they thought she had the good fortune to simply be a sweet, human, teenage girl.

She didn't have that luxury.

She felt a strong, cold hand on her back, as she stood at the top of the stairs in her small, empty home, as it shot forward and shoved her of balance she wondered if the result would be witnessed, or if, so pleased with her handy work, Rosalie, with her long legs, and designer labels, would leap into her awaiting sports car and drive away with no remorse.

Whilst she teetered through the air she pondered their reactions to the the result of their kill.

As her skull smashed into the waiting stair case she queried if they would talk to her, or simply try and try again, until she grew frail with the effort and pain until she conceded, and ran away like she always did.

As blood poured from the wounds on her head she wondered if Edward Cullen, the boy with such pretty hair, regretted saving her from the careening van.

As her vision clouded and her heart started so slow she considered her own lot in this life, what was achievable and open to her future, what would never be hers, what she still hadn't done in her long and pitiful life.

As her heartbeats became desperate she heard a soft apology whispered from an angel's lips, and felt a cold hand stroke her hair.

And as her heart stopped, she thought nothing more.

And then, she felt the icy, fiery, agony of continuing her long and unhappy existence.

Any coherent thought became impossible.

And she screamed.


	2. Consistency

Bella didn't fear death.

Partly because impossible things are difficult to fear - but also because what she feared came after.

Bella had died many times in this long and sad existence that some may refer to as her life, in a great many, quite gruesome ways - the werewolves for instance were immensely savage the last time she met them.

They had managed to leave a large scar on her shoulder, so strong they were.

She only feared what came after death; the final death she meant, the time she would finally be done and no amount of healing could save her, and what might lay ahead for her.

She knew better than to hope there would be the heaven her father had once promised her so many immeasurable years ago, he would be there now… A good man with a good heart, he and mother, they were good people, brave and loving and yet cursed to bear such a horrific child.

How awful Bella felt that they had born such a demon when they had deserved an angel.

Bella slammed her car door shut, though she did not even realize she had made it to school; she leaned against the door, staring into the grey clouds above, lightly running a finger against the overly warm piece on her skin that had been gushing pools of blood. The slice on her neck felt soft now, silky and spongy, a certain change from the sharpness of the bite she had received there, and a definitive exchange of the gripping pain that had encompassed her, taking every atom of her apart and breaking it and copying it and healing every attempt these killers - monstrous and yet justified, placed upon her head.

The last had been more painful than before.

As one - Jasper, with his wavy blonde hair - had snapped her right arm as he held her against him and guzzled the blood from her neck.

She had thought about a Christmas she had shared with her parents once upon a time then, while her vision blurred and her heart slowed and the singular Cullen had stayed behind and said his regrets to her in whispers; she had thought back to before they knew she was different and back before she held blood on her hands. When she used to believe in the fairy tales her mother had read to her.

She used to ask her mother if she could be a princess one day.

That was back before she became one of the demons that haunted the lives of the innocent royals.

She did not catch the eyes of her killers as they glared towards her.

The two blondes, Rosalie and Jasper, seemed to have begun a sport in ending her existence, although there was no such winner yet.

How many times had her heart ceased to beat in the last weeks?

Too many to count…

Too many for her to stay strong much longer.

She would leave soon.

Pack up and run like the coward she was before she became frail and easy to sway and old friends reappeared.

She picked up her bag, kicking her way through the sludgy snow that had somehow survived, she wondered if they would kill her on Christmas this year.

She hoped not.

They should spend Christmas with their loved ones.

Not wasted on a futile effort.


	3. Katherine

The phone began to vibrate and then lit up with an unknown number, blaring out an incessant ringtone.

Bella answered it cautiously - unsure as to who would be calling her at lunch time.

"Hello?" She questioned the piece of machinery next to her ear.

"Hello, Katherine," A sly voice answered sensuously.

"Christian?" She breathed fearfully.  
>"Ah, how I miss hearing my name from your pretty little lips," The voice purred. Bella gasped, eyes widening, and stood, shaking a little and half ran from the cafeteria, the phone cradled next to her ear.<p>

"What do you want Christian?"

"Is that any way to treat such an old friend? How about 'Good to hear from you' or 'I missed you'? I've certainly missed you my dear, Katherine."

Bella slammed the door to her car shut, setting herself in the comfortable leather seats of her silver Audi.

"That isn't my name, Christian; It was never my name."

"Do forgive me, my dear, old habits, you know, after all, back in New York I never knew you by anything but Katherine…" he breathed.

"Christian, what do you want?" Bella ordered, wishing she could slam down to phone, but knowing that Christaian had something to say.

"Oh, My lovely, Katherine, the question is rather this; What do you want?" He named her Katherine again and - much as she hated it - sometimes it was important to give Christian what he wanted.

"Because… You see my love, I happened to have come across a strange little curio…" Bella could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you know what it is?" He teased her so cruelly.

"Well I will tell you." He had not given her the time to answer because he knew she would not. "In my wanderings around the world I happen to have found a few rare flowers… strange little things - they look so very innocent, pretty; purple, with little black spots on them… Lovely really… but then I recalled a little piece of trivia about this particular type of flower… Did you know it's the only thing in existence to stop that precious little heart of yours? And mine to be exact… But you see - of all the things in the world! All the poisons and sharp knives and ropes and trips and cuts and bruises, everything that can be solved for us within a few precious hours… Well, this cannot be stopped you see." He let out a satanic laugh, like a chuckle that Bella shuddered at.

"Is that not what you desire above all else?"

"Is this little plant not the thing you have sought after all these long years? Prey a few, by far more entertaining ones by my side?"

"Well you see, my love, it just so happens… I have no intention upon ending my own existence, but I found these pretty little flowers and thought to myself; is this not what my beloved Katherine had been searching for all this time? What kind of person would I be to deny her this? So I took a few of those dear plants… And unfortunately, I happened to fall upon the remaining ones ones, complete accident. I felt awful, really. But the damage was done. So I came straight here, to this sad little town - I'm surprised you settled here I might add. I thought you liked the sunshine of Florida and such places? Or are you trying to recapture the sweet memories of New York?'

"If such a gift is free to be mine then, pray tell me where I can collect it then, Christian." Bella clenched her teeth, but spoke politely.

"Wel, it is with me for the time being you see… I would have brought it to you but I wanted to talk to you whilst you were at school - About the dear Cullens perhaps?" he gloated his knowledge easily.

"Leave them alone." Bella had a new steel in her voice now.

"How sweet that you protect them. But, Katherine, my love… Do you not realize that they have spied upon your privacy through this entire conversation with their inconsequential powers, so pathetic compared to ours, aren't they, Katherine?"

"Aren't you angry at this invasion? The oldest is barely a hundred and yet he acts with the wisdom of a child pretending to consort himself as an adult. Yes, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, it is to you I am speaking. May I state that I am very pleased you fought against your own siblings for the life of my dear Katherine?" His words were not for his 'Katherine', but for the rusty haired adonis still inside the cafeteria.

"How long have you been watching me, Christian?"

"Much, much longer than a person with my social life could generally afford. But I am always willing to put aside such galas for you, my love. They have murdered you a great many times haven't they, Katherine? I may have to punish Rosalie Hale for so many attempts upon your life. I do hate to see my love grow so very frail with such energy despised upon such frivolous things as vampires."

"You touch any of them and those precious flowers will be shoved down your own throat, Christian."

"Ah, how I missed my loves threats, always so endearing." 

"Christian, where are you? We both know you want me gone, so why are you making it so hard for me to go?"

"Who says I want you gone? I want you back to the fabulous you I used to know - but not dead - never dead, such a pretty thing. It would be such a waste…" His voice was laced with truth and his lies. Bella would have had trouble distinguishing them had she not known him so well.

"Did it hurt when Rosalie Hale threw you down the stairs? Nothing compared with healing I expect… What about when Jasper Whitlock pushed a knife into your stomach while you looked him straight in the eyes?" He taunted still, "When Rosalie snapped your neck with her own hands? Hitting you with her car… Jasper drinking every drop of blood from your lovely white neck? Nothing on healing, though - not that I would know… No one's ever gotten close enough to me to kill me… You've died lots of times though haven't you? Not once as Katherine though… Funny isn't it? Perhaps it is a sign… You try and do right by the world and you die every. Single. Time." His voice was an angry snarl now, not for Bella's well-being, but instead for the reason that some one had dared break his things.

"Christian, where are you?" Bella demanded down the phone.

"I don't like these new sheets," he stated, humour laced back in his voice. A shiver ran down Bella's spine as this meant he had been in her room. "A little juvenile. Remember New York, Katherine? Remember the hotel with the candle lit room service? We didn't eat much of that though did we? But that waitress… Remember her little black dress? It was your idea, remember? Remember how the silky white sheets were red when we were done? Remember how we laughed?" His voice was rough, excited and wild and maddened with the memories.

"SHUT UP!" Bella screamed now, the phone in her lap, hands covering her ears. But it didn't block out his voice as it echoed around her mind, laying waste to every semblance of goodness in her and dragging her worst memories forward.

"That wasn't me. That was all you." Tears streamed down her face now, "You told me there was no other way… I was lost then… I had changed… you… you… That was you. Not me." Her resolve was back up, she regretted New York, but it was part of her burden.

"Christian, tell me where you are before I hang up this phone."

"I'd like to play a little game first, my love." His voice had reverted back to it's silky ease. "I propose a scavenger hunt. I've hidden lots of lovely little clues around here… And there's a time limit; or me, and this special little prize, we're leaving, maybe we'll see each other in a few years… or maybe not - you never know…"

"Rules?"

"Find the clues fairly. None of your cheating. No help. Except… Hey, I'm feeling generous… Maybe the Cullens would like to -"

"No. The Cullens are staying put," She stated clearly, though it was a notation to them and not to Christian.

"Oh, I'm a little upset… Maybe this game is a little silly…" he teased.

"I'll play your game. Your rules. But the Cullens are left alone."

"But do they not deserve retribution for their crimes, Bella?"

"Rules, Christian, before I get bored."

"You have twenty-four hours to find me. Good luck. The first is on your bed. And I took the liberty of redecorating your house a little - just to remind you of the old days… Good luck, My lovely Katherine."

The phone went dead and Bella, shaking, with remnants of diamond tears cascading down her face, she put they keys in the ignition, school unimportant now, and sailed away in the coffin of silver metal. 


	4. Gifts

The house that stood on the precipice of the forest looked untouched from the outside; all windows and doors intact, not a scratch or dent nor a nick in the paint.

But as Bella jammed her key into the lock the door swung open with a resounding creak, the daylight illuminated the darkness of the hallway in a way that scared her beyond reason.

Dust motes danced in the light and shadows, playing upon every surface, floating in the light breeze.

She wasted several precious seconds just watching the light with a horrified obsession.

She could smell blood, thick and heavy in the air.

She raced up the stairs, and flung open the door, dreading what would await her.

Tears sprung to her eyes when she saw what lay inside.

The corpse of a woman laid on her bed.

Wounds all over her body had streaks of scarlet that had bled her dry, and her blood had dyed the silky sheets that Bella had never purchased crimson.

"I am so sorry," she whispered to the deceased, weeping still, as Bella sank to the floor.

'Crying won't help you win this game.'

A text bleeped on her phone, causing anger to overpower her misery and she leaped up, a renewed fervour in her stance, her brow set with stone, her lips in a controlled scowl.

She strode over to the deceased, making the sign of the cross over her chest, pleading that the innocent was saved and then reached to the bodies curled palm.

Peeling the bloodied paper from her fist was easy; she did not allow her disgust to deter her - as such trivial things could not slow her anymore.

It was on a piece of old and heavy parchment, written in elegant script,

_'Her hair it sang of sunshine,_

_And you grew jade with jealousy._

_I wished to slit her throat so fine,_

_But you begged, "Let her to me.",_

_Now I pray you tell me this;_

_Where do her bones decay?'_

Bella folded the paper into her pocket, repulsed by herself and turned to leave.

Her gaze was held by the garments that hung outside her closet.

'Every game needs a uniform.'

The note was attached to the cloak-like coat and she sighed in resignation, knowing she would not get away with wearing anything but this.

She eyed the stilettos in speculation and juggled the keys to a motorbike in her hands, the glossy black thing had materialized outside her house as she had been dressing.


	5. Shining With the Sun

_Isabella Swan…_

Edward stared blackly into space as the name bled through the barriers in his mind, bringing forth a hundred thousand pictures; careful memories of her melodic voice, her sweet scent that had once been like a drug but now stood as a testament to his strength of will and yet another add to her appeal, although he no longer held the inclination to drink it.

But then the bad memories returned like a damn breaking and his face hardened, a change his siblings registered with shock.

The first, simple and just enough to make his fist clench, the speeding van driven by a foolish teenager that wanted to be home in time to watch one of his sad little cartoons, racing towards her like a magnetic pull and being inches from turning her body to mulch. His fist relaxed a little as the memory of her warm body and soft hair curled into his arms followed it, his arms being able to protect what was too dainty and delicate to protect itself.

The forest of of dark memories made him want to rampage, throw chairs, tables, cars, houses, and hunt all that held blood and, more importantly, rip Rosalie and Jasper - co-conspirators in murder - to pieces and turn them to dust.

The first time, after she had arrived home from hospital barely hours before, perfectly healthy and retaining the radiant glow that surrounded her, making you smile even when you had no reason to; he had not seen Rosalie's plots to commit the murder in her self obsessed thoughts, as she had gotten too far when she had decided.

Instead he saw Rosalie murder her, not through his own eyes but through Alice's vision and his least favourite family member's proud memories when she left the crime scene as a hero from a great battle.

'Battle.'

Some battle; she pushed her down the stairs, measuring the angles perfectly so that her neck would splinter and crack on the last step.

Isabella had no way of defense, no way to fight away her stronger opponent, no way or warning enough to run.

He - the fastest runner in his coven - had run with more desperation than he thought he could possess, but already knowing it was too late. From a mile, maybe more, he had smelt her sweet blood permeating the air, heard her slow and weary heartbeat, her laboured breaths. He entered her house the same way Rosalie had, easing himself through the broken window and falling to his knees at the sight of her.

She was crumpled, broken, her neck twisted, eyes closed, and her breathing more or less finished.

He had seen corpses before, the dead and the dying alike, but this was different.

He had seen people give in and he had seen people fight for themselves.

Isabella didn't appear to be doing either, her skin still glowing with that life that was like some secret only she knew, some great.

He had knelt by her, lifting her up slightly and gently and wanting to choke as her neck flung back with no support. He set her down, knowing that he could not help her, and stroked her mahogany curls in the tortured fashion he had tried to hold off, attempting to stop the dripping of red from matting her soft her, begging forgiveness for his lateness, knowing all was futile, pointless and tired and all gone now.

When her heart had stopped Alice had appeared. He glared at her, for not seeing Rosalie's cruel intentions earlier, but he was forced upwards, Isabella's soft and cooling skin continuing to glow. With finality to his eyes, Alice had taken his hand, a hand that was red with the blood of the simple human he could not let go of, and pulled him away, her thoughts kind and solemn, promising Rosalie would face retribution for her crimes.

Ten minutes later, as he held her severed arm his his hand, Rosalie had not understood why she deserved punishment.

And with that he had ripped off another.

A day of glares, heated glances and venomous thoughts passed, school seeming dark without Isabella's gleam, her singing voice, her gentle jokes and smiles. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper retained that they were right - Emmett by puppy dog allegiance rather than true emotions, and Jasper with the exact philosophy as Rosalie.

Alice glared for real at Jasper; for possibly the first time in history they were not speaking, though not for lack of trying on Jasper's part, but for the fact that - in a haze of fury and screaming - Alice had bitten Jasper's arm, sending venom that was still stinging him throughout his body.

The next day began the same, even splitting the Cullens into different cars, the Anti-life League as Alice had named them in Rosalie's blood red sports car, and Alice and Edward in glossy silver.

And then all the lines of speaking and argument dissolved when an Audi emerged in the parking lot, silver paint work gleaming just as it had the days before.

The Cullens had watched in both wonder and fury at the car, seeing the door open slowly and scenting the sweet and floral perfume that emitted from the interior. Rosalie growled audibly, sending several students into slight panic, as a - very much alive - brunette stood tall, pale skin glowing, cheeks flushed, heart beating and lungs working, meeting Rosalie's look of utter hatred simply and sadly, her emotions that of resignation and embarrassment. She then turned her eyes to Edwards, her lips quivering into the smallest smile she could, and turned, walking towards school, like any other day.


	6. Loser

The bike - she would admit with ease - was beautiful.

Sleek and glossy, adorned with scarlet flames, turning with the ease and delicacy of a dancer, it's roar a gentle purring creature.

But she could derive no comfort from the beast.

She could not could not sit comfortably upon the cool leather seat, knowing what it symbolised.

The clothes, fitting like gloves, and accentuating her figure, felt like dreaded sacks of clothing,

They always would.

Because these were not gifts, not mere transportation or uniform.

They were like name tags.

Proclaiming to he and her both that she belonged to him.

His creature, his servant,

That she was a product of his choices and decisions, wished and whims, just catering to his fantasy and doing as he ordered.

It was a mind game.

He was winning.

But she was a sore loser, and would never admit it.

**Really short but please - i'm on an exam fortnight, had three exams today, please don't moan, **

**xx**


	7. Ghost House

While most of her self named 'Dark Days' were spent in Christian's company and rarely leaving the confines of New York City, the duo decided to hide a rough fifty percent of their kills from police as to not draw attention to their antics.

The blonde that Isabella grew jealous of in those times was one that she did not hide out of keeping appearances.

Her memories of those years are strange; blurred and disjointed, raging memories of blood, violence, screaming, alcohol, and sex.

But alongside this irritating blur there were random details she could recall with painful clarity.

She didn't remember killing her, when she pressed her aching mind for details she did not want recall there only arose the warm gold of her hair.

She and Christian were shopping, using stolen funds from the demised bags of undeterminably expensive clothing smothered her arms as he doted upon her, a familiar smirk gracing his eyes when she would dare to purchase something short or lacy or low, his cold lips clashing against hers, angry and lustful and approving when they entered a lingerie shop.

It was as they were leaving, Christians arms wrapped around her shoulders that a flash caught her eye -

_No._

She refused to remember this any further. She had what she needed. And this awful self loathing that was devolving all the time was all a part of Christian's game.

She knew well that she would have a break down and become the glass eyed corpse of a human as she wallowed - she had done so for many years after the 'Dark Days'.

She forced Christian's bike faster, the engine purring with ease at her movements and her black coat and dark hair whipped in the breeze. To any observer that managed to se her she would be not but a dark blur upon the highway.

Her eyes began to sting with tears and no one heard her whispered prayers, but she did not allow her sadness to show, nor guilt or loathing.

She flew expertly in a rapid tailspin to the place she had been searching out; Seattle, on the outskirts of one of the rougher neighbourhoods, the building had once been quite grand, but now stood as a dark testament to time and rain as it rotted and crumbled, the windows blocked in, the door kicked down.

She stepped from Christian's bike slowly, her face twisting as her memories conjured images of the old building against this one. Christian's scent did not linger here, no one could know how long he had been planning this little game; he could have come here months ago, she knew him well for his foresight and attention to detail.

The door swayed in the breeze and Isabella pushed it open, revealing the dirty and graffitied house, seeing a blood red spray painted smiley face on a particular floor board.

She said her prayers again and walked towards it.

Then heard the subtle purr of an engine and smelled a vampire outside.

_Cullen._

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had two weeks of exams and have A LOT of revision to do,,**_

_**xx**_


	8. Cullen

'Cullen, why are you here?'

Bella addressed the vampire before he could enter the house, he stopped in his tracks and she stood, walking down the set of stone steps outside of the house, her eyes avoided his, and she stopped before she got within three metres of him,

'I was given the option to help you, so I am.' He was obviously not going to back down, but - again - Bella was very stubborn.

'I don't need your help, so go home.'

'Well then take this as an excuse: you're a danger to my family, i'm here to ensure you can't do anything to hurt them.' He was clearly lying about his intentions, but Bella could pretend not.

'_I'm _a danger? Yes, because in the past weeks I have more or less constantly attempted to murder your family upon numerous and _bloody painful_ occasions. Haven't I?' Bella bit back in a retort that made Edward look away in shame.

'Rosalie and Jasper… They're very… Protective, of their loved ones. They weren't hurting you because they were asked or allowed to, they were doing what they thought was right, the rest of my family has tried to stop it, I swear.'

'Shockingly, Cullen, I'm still not overly inclined to believe you, so leave before I rip you head off.' Bella's threat was empty and both parties knew it.

'Isabella Swan, Katherine, Bella, whoever the hell you are,' His voice became rough and harsh and Bella winced that it was her fault, 'Whoever the hell this Christian guy is, I hated him from the second I heard him speak, to be honest, whatever this game he wants to play I am going to beat him at it, then rip out his heart, because -' his voice became soft again, and Bella scolded herself for revelling in the return of such sweet honey notes, 'whatever you and he did or are or were,' he was in front of her now, and grasped her shoulders in his strong, cold arms, staring into her eyes and her heart fluttered as she tried to concentrate.

'You. Are. Terrified. Of. Him'

His words were strange; heartfelt and honest and she had rarely heard such things, and certainly not from the vampire whose family had caused such agony.

'Why would you care?' She glared at him, though she felt no fury.

'Because -' He barked, but no answer followed, as his reasoning was hidden to all, himself included.

'Quite.' She turned, her coat swishing dramatically in the breeze, 'Now leave. Because whatever your reasons for being here, I know that they will be erased once you find out more.'

'I don't care. So I'm coming with you.'

She growled under her breath, while elation shuddered throughout her body, turning to dread as she realised just how much he would be inclined to learn about.

**I know it's been a while, i'm just not sure anyone really is reading this anymore... **

**Please review :) **

**and check out my other stories! **


	9. Beauty

Edward had long since abandoned his youthful and boyish nature of thinking, around the time he became an immortal teenager he had decided it was fairly pointless to continue on with the way of thinking that showed him as a weak and hormone driven individual - although he rarely exhibited such behaviour in his own society, being that the boys in his time were by far more mature at his age, ready to go to far and fall in love, marry, have jobs and families, already being men whereas the same age group in this time were jittering children.

But this did not mean he could simply abandon every single stray thought that coursed across his brain when he saw Bella at the top of the steps in the dilapidated house.

He had always seen the strange girl as beautiful; her modest clothing that presented the style that few people her own age could dare to was appealing from the beginning, even if only to spare him embarrassment of seeing what was put on display by girls such as Jessica - who she was mad to socialise with.

But it was not just that which made her beautiful.

Her silky pale skin, so soft and warm and delicate looking, there to be a complete opposite to his marble rock of flesh, and her blush that could appear within a heartbeat to colour her skin deep scarlet letting her emotions shine through in a physical way, her glittering brown eyes - holding every secret her silent mind would not yield, and framed by soft long eye lashes that brushed her cheek when she looked away.

Her deep chocolate hair, encapsulating her soft, calming scent - the only one of it's kind that brought no burning pain, and falling in waves and ringlets to her thin waist, floating like a halo around the heavenly girl.

There were her soft pink lips, framing every bell like word and bearing a secret smile that appeared at strange intervals when she seemed to be thinking about long lost things.

But then she strode from the old battered doors and she was a much different kind of beauty.

Her hair was sleeker, windblown away from her face and showing her soft neck to him alone, and dampened just slightly by the slight rain, presenting just a slightly darker shade that made her creamery skin glow.

And then the clothes.

The jeans that shone in glimmering and skin tight leather, Edward found it difficult to continue his line of thought as she perched on the top of the steps, long legs stretched out.

The shoes, spike heeled that seemed to just scream for his attention, in ways that Edward - the gentleman - would not conceive.

Her top wasn't low and he was glad - vaguely worried he would not be able to stand it if he could see any of her soft collarbones free of confinement.

The coat that swung around her like water was… strange. Edward found it undeniably attractive, how it swept about her figure perfectly, but it seemed… wrong.

And in fact when he looked again the entire outfit seemed just a little… off.

Not the way she looked, but the way she looked… in it.

The outfit belonged to some kind of villein in a movie, stroking a cat whilst letting the world fall to hell around her spike heeled shoes.

The outfit belonged to a dark and dangerous little human - and Bella was neither, no matter what she was, or what she had done.

She wasn't dark, being the kindest and dearest shade of light, and danger surrounded her like fog, but did not permeate her soft skin.

The black made her skin glow on first glade but upon closer inspection she looked… ill, in the layers of pure midnight stealing the colour from her, her eyes and hair seeming to stand out against it, like they should be glowing the same demonic black as her clothes, and making the pallor and brown seem faded and debased.

And Edward adored the brown of her hair and eyes, and immediately disliked anything that made it seem anything less that wondrous, and perfect, two things she always had been, amongst a great list of many others, Edward mused as he awaited the return of the beautiful girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY IT HAD BEEN SO LONG!<strong>

**Although actually it's only been about a week and yet I've felt terrible about it because I usually update about four times a week... and now I'm updating two chapters in the same day... Wow - I do spoil my dear little readers ^^ **

**Anyway - please review! **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**xx**


	10. Children

"Why do I have to wait outside again?" Edward whined like a child, though he could not find it in him to care or change his tone.

"Surprisingly I would rather that there was no one with questionable intentions knowing everything that happened in those years."

"When were these years you're so adamant about running from?" There he goes again, Bella remarked with a roll of her eyes, trying so desperately at discovering any bread crumbs of truth he could about the bad years

"Sometime in around the early 1970's, and don't ask because I don't know when or for how long."

"You've forgotten?"

"Sort of…" Bella was uncertain about continuing the sordid tales of all the things she never wanted anyone to know, but a strange part of her was certain that Edwards intentions were right, and that he might be one of those rare people that actually cared, and wanted to help someone that was clearly messed up.

"I wanted to forget… so I did… now things are blurry. Except some other things that are very, very clear." Bella's voice took on a far of quality, her eyes glossing over as she knelt in the dusty floor of the house, talking to the vampire on the steps outside.

"Have you tried to forget those ones too?"

"Of course I have. But then I feel like I'm being cruel by forgetting them. That I should always remember them. And then I can't forget."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of when there was a loud creak of old wooden floorboards, and he knew that the body that she would not allow him to see was exposed now.

Edward wondered why she wouldn't let him be near her when she did this, maybe she just didn't want any proof of her misdeeds, he queried, though the accusation was not completely true, although it was component.

Low whispers that were quiet even to his ear elicited from inside - Bella saying the same words over and over again.

Preyers; though they did not follow any guideline he had heard before, with a weaving mix of words from half a dozen different languages, every word was spoken with reassurance, self loathing, love and hate, and every self professed plea for absolution was truer than he had heard in his long life.

He wondered if the spirituality she exhibited came after her years in New York or if she had always been this way.

He was shaken from his thoughts about his strange companions faith when there was a loud bang and a scratching of nails on wood, seconds after the girl - her hair covering her face and her black clothing looking more like funeral attire now, once they had held a sensual strength in their allusive quality and swaying layers of cloth, the spike heels in leather wrapped around her bare ankles had once looked confident and appealing, now - though she was still beautiful - she had taken on a bereft and childlike quality that made her seem like a little girl trying to look braver than she was.

Or dressing up maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>This one also talks about her clothes and it's weird but I think that Edward would have ALOT to say about this other style to her, (and not just how damn hot she looks) how it has obviously changed her in his eyes, or maybe I'm just repeating myself... <strong>

**If I've been really unclear in her outfit PM me or ask me in a review and you will get a lovely long and wordy description that I kind of really really want to write... **

**Will try to update before the BIG DAY! but might not be able to do,, if i don't have a good day and get lots of lovely presents!**

**LOVE YOU AND I LOVE REVIEWS TOO *HINT HINT* **

**think of it as a Christmas present to me ;)**

**xx**


	11. Cycling

"The next one just across the city, in Elliot Bay."

She spoke quietly and didn't meet his eyes again, as she clutched a piece of paper in a fist, he heard it crinkle and crumple as her face twisted at some inward thought that he could not read.

It seemed an unspoken agreement that she would continue on her bike, whilst he followed in the Volvo, neither wanted to imagine being wrapped around the other in the present climate.

However as they travelled in a blur of expensive vehicle they came to the first of what proved to be many obstacles.

Rush Hour.

As the evening was drawing in thousands of angry office workers in large flashy cars were fighting for space on the freeways, meaning that the Volvo - small as it was - was unable to move even an eighth a speed as the smooth motor bike, Bella stopped her bike, leaving the roaring thing alive whilst she lent just slightly towards the Volvo's window, it swept down with a whir, and unveiled the eyes of gold that stared at her,

"How adverse are you to ditching the car?" She murmured,

"Give me three minutes, meet you on that curb." The car reversed from sight, and Edward vaguely wondered if she planned to drive away but did not hear the blurring growl of the engine retreating. He ran at his speed - a part of his mind wondering if Bella could beat him - and was back in less than two.

"Well then, Mr Cullen, this is where it gets awkward." She blushed and motioned towards the bike, he tried to hide his smile - failing - as he swung a leg over the side and clasped his arms around her waist - her heart sped and her face reddened, her face twisting into a smile she tried to hide as well, failing just as pointlessly.

In seconds they were away, the bike growling underneath them as they dodged cars with the grace of a vampire, if not for perfect vision they would have been as blurry to the pair as they to everyone else.

As Edward was preoccupied with trying to stop feeling her warmth spread through his icy frame the bike squealed to a stop, jarring and loud,

"It'll take an hour to get through all this." She remarked - mostly to herself, the loss of time present in her mind as she remarked that she had lost almost five of her precious twenty four.

_Better jump. You're running out of time. _

The message on the screen mocked her and she restrained herself from crushing it.

"Edward, I'm going to need you to hang onto me because if I fall of it's going to hurt."

"What are -" He was cut of as she yanked the black leather belt from her coat and looped it around her wrist and his, securing the both to the handle bar of the motor bike,

She reversed the bike as she cut across the road side ways, from the direction on the bike they could both see the container yard the road around fifty metres below, the dirty reds, blue and greens wet and glistening as a few solitary workers remained there.

"Bella I don't care how immortal you are this will kill you." Edward tried to say as she revved the bike,

"Have you forgotten that the general point of this little scavenger hunt is to do just that?" she enunciated with a twisted little laugh that showed her nerves.

She twisted their clasped hands and the bike shot forward, barreling towards the edge of the freeway and then hurtling into free falling space, the bike moaned pitifully as it ran out of road and they fell in the slightly falling rain, the hunk of metal, the vampire and the immortal all plummeting down.

**I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO SEATTLE OR EVEN AMERICA. I HAVE WIKiPEDIA KNOWLEDGE ABOUT PLACES AND STUFF SO PLEASE DON'T MOAN IF I GET IT WRONG. In my head they are almost in a Bond film where the freeway is kind of just raised and the container yard is far far below. I KNOW THAT THIS PROBABLY DOES NOT EXSIST IN SEATTLE. BUT ONCE AGAIN - I HAVE NO IDEA BECAUSE I HAVE RESEARCHED ALL I CAN BUT WIKIPEDIA IS INCONCLUSIVE TO SAY THE LEAST. **

**AND PLEASE GIVE ME AN X-MAS REVIEW because i'm starting to get the idea that no one is actually enjoying this story anymore. **

**GOOOOOO OOOOON,, ill give you a cyber cookie ;)**

**xx**


	12. Falling Away with You

The free falling, blurring world did not pause or even slow as adrenaline and terror coursed through the only living passenger, the immense speed made the undead's reaction all the more impressive to her eyes though, as he grasped her waist in his iron grip and twisted her minuscule frame behind his, a few terror stricken moments proceeded In which she hung in midair, connected to the bike by a thin strip of leather and his arms, though she felt infuriatingly safe whilst she was thrown across the air behind him, dumped onto the back of the bike and had lost all control of the flying chunk of metal. Before she had time up process much of the events there was an sickly thud, progressively followed by the scream of twisting metal, the leak of motor oil in the top of the corrugated container lorry, and the heady smell of new blood from behind Edward. He turned to see a scowl, a black figure leap from the wreckage and a few mild drops if ruby red from a gash in her head.

And then there was a scent like hers but a thousand times more intoxicating, more precious and other worldly, impossible and alien but still retaining the same sweetness that made him want to hold her to him for a thousand years, so caught up in these fantasies was he that he almost missed the slice healing before his eyes, a sizzling sound to accompany the sight before him.

"You didn't need to do that; I had it covered." She spat out angrily. Inspecting the motorbike, it's wheels bent at awkward angles.

"Breakable bones, crushable internal organs, limited amount of blood to be spilled, Yes, you would have been just fine if I hadn't stopped the impact hitting you straight on."

"I am not that breakable!" She screeched, as a show of pure strength she picked up the mangled mess of bike in her delicate arms, and tossing it over another two containers with little effort, making a sick clattering sound.

"YES. YOU. ARE." She raced towards him - her speed far quicker than humanities - when he said that, his voice steely with angry concern and worry,

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?" She jabbed him in the chest, ignoring the tingling feeling when she was met with the muscles that lay beneath his thin blue shirt and just focused on her anger.

She was shorter than him, the top of her head barley reaching his chin, and yet she glared up at him with the kind of ferocity that made her look more dangerous and deadly than some great giant,

"BECAUSE I HAVE SEEN YOU DIE A DOZEN TIMES ALREADY." His voice was a yell, but the concern beneath it was obvious to anyone that may have heard it.

He was worried about her.

When he spoke the words that showed his true feelings with such reckless abandonment for a part of him longed to pretend he hadn't, to hope she forgot or brushed it off or just hadn't heard it at all. But there was a much stronger part that revelled in her proximity, and screamed to reach out to her and show her how he felt, why he was worried, why he had come, why he cared. But as if reading his mind Bella stepped away, a strange look crossing her face and she could no longer meet his eyes.

"I could have handled it." Her voice now shone with an unspoken thanks laced between her words, though she was still shaking with the last hints of indignation.

"You're welcome" Edward's voice was laced with sarcasm that he used as a mask and she did not address, trying to keep the peace between the two of them.

"Elliot Bay is about… Three minutes run…" She circled her finger like the point of a compass and pointed in one direction, "…That way"

Edward smiled a strange smile that was rare for him,

"And before you say it I can keep up with you just fine." She mock glared though her anger was no longer there.

"Can I prepose a race then?"

She smiled, though she attempted to hide it, and a laugh glistened through her ruby lips, entrancing Edward,

"You're on." She grinned,

"First one there gets a new Lamborghini, And I'd like a purple one." She wagered easily, and held out a hand to shake, he took it, enjoying her warmth of her small pale palm as he had already chosen the car he wanted to buy her.

And in a blur to even his eyes she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY PEOPLE! <strong>

**Hope you had a good holiday :) **

**Please review because I'm getting seriously depressed over here because I tend to get hardly one per chapter and I am trying my best to do this well. **

**ALSO - speculating over what she jumped off, did you ever see one of those roads where they're kind of on stilts over other roads and stuff? yup that's what I'm imagining. xx**


	13. Reflecting Ambition

Bella entered the sound with a triple front flip, exultant at the acquisition of a new Lamborghini, her clothes and hair flaying like a hero's cape behind her.

Bella exited the sound sopping wet, smothered in murky gunk and with the sort of look you only really see in ambulances being treated for shock.

Edward tried to say something, anything: a reassurance, a joke, a kind word, annotations of wisdom, but he is words went unheard, and he could not bring himself to try harder to grasp her attention.

She stared into the dark mirror of the sound, watching her own reflection dance on the rippling water.

She clutched at a wad of mulch and a silver chain in her left fist. The sodden ooze of paper dripped like mud through her grip and the cold metal cut into her flesh, drawing blood at how tightly she held it.

And Edward lightly stroked his icy hands across right hand, searching her face as it carefully composed a mask. She flinched at the contact, but she did not move away, though she felt a sharp shock through her old blood and bones, a tingling in her stomach and a blip in her heart beat.

She did not turn her eyes to his, did not move as she ceased to even breathe. The only life in her was the slightly uneven thud of her heart and Edward almost rejoiced as her lips quivered and a whisper swept from between them.

"'Did you ever wonder if the person in the puddle is real, and you're just a reflection of him?'"

It was by the flash of movement in her reflection that he realised she was addressing him.

Her eyes, hooded and shadowed by the flickering street lamps and the beckoning night, bore into his, though they still lay emptier than before.

"If we are then who are we reflecting?" He murmured,

"Indeed…" She pondered, her lips spoke words without sound and without need of a listener.

"If that is a truth, do you believe in yourself still, despite reality?" Edward pushed,

"I believe in reality above most things," Her voice was almost a hiss as she whipped around, turning away from the sound and looking towards the nearby parking lot, while Edward turned his attention to the container park, the mass of bike a small spot in the distance.

"Or perhaps I just believe in reality right now." She amended, her eyes followed his towards the bike.

"So you believe in what can be seen?" He pried shamelessly.

"I believe in the things I have seen."

"And what have you seen?"

"The bike over there is ours, we're headed to SeaTac airport for a flight in 57 minutes, it will take no more than fifteen minutes."

Her voice was a clipped command as she shot - hollow eyed - and faster than a bullet towards a glossy silver motor bike, the same model as the last but with a small note attached to the handle bars that she snatched though he had already read the elegant script:

_"Because we both know in a car he would have to take his hands off you." _

"Are you ever going to explain things to me?" Edward wrapped his arms around her - her heart beat remained correct to his chagrin,

"Doubtful." She unwrapped the chain from her fist, revealing the motor bikes key, and inserted it in the bike.

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe in anyone strong enough to retain that knowledge, and survive it. Let alone keep it to themselves."

She twisted the handle bars and they spun in a smooth tailspin, sailing south across the city, their reflections cast in the water in a way that unnerved them both.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**It's been a while...**

**Is anyone else sick of SUSPENSE?**

**REVIEW AND MAYBE WE'LL GET SOME EXPLANATION! **

**thanks everyone that HAS reviewed, you really make my day :) **

**"'Did you ever wonder if the person in the puddle is real, and you're just a reflection of him?'" by Calvin and Hobbes, two comic strip artists in the 90's. **


	14. High Fliers

"The 6:07 AM flight to JFK is boarding now." A sickly sweet voice dripped though the loud speakers, and Bella stood up with an unnatural grace that Edward partly disliked.

"Are you coming?" She said, standing in a new set of black clothes - by far less modest than the last set, and discovered in a shopping bag just outside the terminal - that smelt of _him. _

"Of course I am." The double meaning in his words were obvious and not hidden well.

"19 Hours left… Almost exactly," Edward mused as they lined to board the flight - both equipped with false passports. His own read the name 'Christopher Stoker' While hers read to be his wife, and known as Katherine.

She refused to look at the passport for herself and held it with more disgust than she had shown her clothes, the bikes, and the messages that had preceded every where they arrived.

"Funny how amiable Airlines are."

She remarked, the smallest hint of pink on her cheeks that Edward wanted to celebrate, just due to the smallest fact that she had ceased her imitation of a stone vampire.

* * *

><p>Both reclined in first class seats, waiters and attendants frittering around, offering Champagne in tall cheap glasses and foil bags of peanuts,<p>

"This flight takes roughly four hours, leaving only fifteen." Her voice shot through the cabin,

"Will he really leave if you are late?" He placed his hands over hers which were twisting in and around, clawing a napkin to confetti.

"Christian does what he says he will."

"How does he know about my family?"

Edward did not let go of her hands.

"Christian knows everything he needs to know."

Bella pulled her hands away.

"What was in the sound?"

Edward reached towards her hands that were twisting again.

"Edward you didn't have to come with me. And, when we get to New York you need to go back to Forks."

She hunched over, tucking her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"No."

"Yes."

"You can leave me at an airport but I'll just follow you."

His eyers held a burning honesty that made Bella want to melt at their fire.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?"

"I think you and I share that similarity."

She didn't smile, though she felt the strange twinge of familiarity, that she believed she had long lost, in his crooked grin.

"If you stay then it's not fair for you not to know anything."

"Then tell me."

"I can't tell you anything."

"Then tell me something."

"You don't want to know."

"I can decide for myself."

"I can't tell you about Christian."

"Then tell me about you."

"It's a very long story."

"We've got a long time."

"If you honestly want to know, I will need a stiff drink to remember most of it… despite the fact that it is most likely the amount of stiff drinks over the years are most likely the reason I can't…"

She smiled, though it didn't meet her eyes, and motioned for an air steward.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is a drinker. Can you blame her? <strong>

**Sorry I've been a while, but then again, it's only been around a week or two so I'm still doing damn well. **

**Well here goes the excuses for my lateness: **

**I've been ill lately, School has been so insane that I've wanted to run away screaming (and more or less have) (having done this for two days it has been hard to catch up on everything I've missed) I have an interview next week pertaining to my entire future school/job/friendships/all round happiness, alongside prom dress shopping, being abandoned in the middle of nowhere, getting ready for a fashion show which is filled with the lowest common denominator of human beings (the idiots and bitches), feeling more or less nothing but utter hared to the majority of humanity, fighting with a few of my friends and PLUMBERS KEEP APPEARING AT MY HOUSE AT 7 IN THE MORNING.**

**Oh, and yesterday I broke into my own house through a window smaller than a school book because in the doorway there was dehumidifier. **

**Hope people are still enjoying - next chapter is already half done so it won't be long, she can't reveal much but a few questions about her will be answered **

**IF ANYONE WANTS YO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER OR HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS AS TO THE THINGS SHE AND CHRISTIAN DID FEEL FREE TO PM OR REVIEW ME ;)though I can't ****I can use it as all my ideas are tied together, and very specific to things not yet mentioned yet. **

**Love you **

**xx**


	15. Telling Stories

"Time wasn't… Accurate - back then but i'll do my best."

She began in a monotone as she stared into her whiskey glass.

"Before I was born my family and my tribe lived in Germany. They were fleeing the demons that attacked them constantly. The line of my mother was bitten - I don't know what by, where, or when, just that an old story said 'bitten'. But they hid the infection from the tribe, fearing the extermination that many had faced when they were approached by the demons. I don't know what it was but it underwent some from of mutation in my families blood as they had no consequence like the other victims… until me and I cannot pass my… affliction - onto anyone.

"My mother was just a child when she and her tribe - '_Angles'_ - settled in Britain, they were not bothered by any creatures, and built their colony well in happiness in the fifth century sometime.

"But then my mother fell pregnant and bad things started happening again.

"Animals attacked our tribe near constantly, famine, diseases that took half of our tribe, She healed quickly, against the odds against her, she lived through the famine with hardly a rumble in her stomach, she fell ill but recovered where no one else had.

"My sister and I were born, twins, another extreme rarity. Mother died almost the second we were born.

"We grew up half revered and half feared in our tribe.

"I exhibited… strange qualities. When a wolf attacked I stood in it's path and it turned and ran. When the famine set in once again I survived without food for months on end. And disease did not touch me. I was killed in a hunting accident when I reached sixteen and yet as mourners sat around me I crawled from my grave without a scratch.

"They tried to kill me once again, saying that the gods had chosen death for me and that I was going against them by my failure to die. They attacked. And they did end me, several times over in fact, but each time I rose, my skin not cut, my blood not gone and my heart restored. They tied me, and placed me on a pyre. Assuming that I could not rise from ashes. But I awoke from a spear in my chest and all I could feel was fire. All around me, and I screamed and I tried to get away, and when I was freed from the flames I could still feel them, like my skin was on fire and it didn't stop and when they cut me agin it got worse and my blood turned to boiling water as the wound healed around me.

"They threw me from the village in fear eventually, taking me into the wilderness, cursing me to live without my father and my sister, punishment for being an 'abomination' that the gods surely detested… Father himself told me that.

"And I waited, waited for anything, for the gods to realise their mistake and take my extended days, always with that horrible burning that barley ceased with time. I found my tribe within less than a day of my exile but they were happy, and safer. I was putting them in danger by my difference. So I left, going back into the trees, eating animals when I needed any form of sustenance, my hearing, and my eyes, they got… better, clearer and sharper and suddenly I realised that I was more animal than human so I ran from that.

"I went home, hoping that my family was a little older and wouldn't fear me quite so much.

"But years had past without my noticing and I returned many years later to find our village burned to the ground and corpses cast aside, the land overrun with Vikings that burned the once bountiful fields and... hurt... my descendants.

"So I ran again.

"Far - for a long time, crossing mountains and rivers and oceans, all in desperation to run away from everything back there.

"I found myself somewhere warm and I stayed there for many years more.

"The sun bleaching my skin rather than tanning it, and darkening my hair rather that lightening the pale gold it was before.

"But colonies began wherever I went. Humans coming, taking, killing, Always destroying what I chose to make home.

"I couldn't join them. Despite the fact that I looked more human than before.

"I could't be anywhere near them.

"Until a strange man came. and he told me I didn't have to be scared of them anymore. Because I was stronger than them.

"We were the same. And I thought then that that meant I wasn't wrong. Or an anomaly. That maybe I was part of something that just hadn't found me yet.

"So I followed him.

"Wherever he went, whatever he did, parroting his beliefs and his actions.

"And then I woke up and realised that we had been hurting people, _the_ people - _humans_, like my mother and my father, like my tribe and the people that I had once called my friends, the people I had run away from to keep them safe. But I was so hurt and so… lonely…That I hadn't noticed before then. Until I met a nice boy that was just as inhuman as we were from a little tribe by the sea. He had the power to destroy the people that were different to him. And yet everything he was, it was all to protect his people.

"And I took what he said and I ran from _him_.

"And didn't see him for a long time.

"Until centuries later I visited New York and he was smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>By GOD this took a long time. <strong>

**Wikipedia - I owe you my life. I haven't had a history lesson in two years and we did the anglo saxons when I was nine. **

**Tried to keep it factual - probably got a lot wrong - feel free to call me out. **

**And - No: I'm fairly certain the german tribe of Angles did not flee because of unnamed demons. **

**Hope this was a little extra info, there will be more detail in later but this is like, a vauge over view so she won't feel guilty about not telling Edward anything. **

**She's spent probably around... A hundred years around the age where America was discovered with him and before that she was... wallowing... since around 550 AD... **

**I left a little clue,, can any one guess it?**

**REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**Or else I... Won't... give out cookies...**

**But seriously reviews are getting thin on the water and it honestly does make me assume that what I'm doing isn't any good so I'll focus on another one that people are reviewing more often. **

**xx**


	16. Family Differences

New York did not hold the same class or sophistication either remembered.

Of course - with a bad economy, lack of good human nature, and the many passing years either had visited - neither was all that surprised.

"Fifteen hours…" She mused as she stood atop the structure she had chosen as a vantage point.

"You're very dramatic aren't you?" Edward smirked at her precarious balance, clinging to the old, callused metal, eyes narrowed against the heavy wind, and looking like some form of superhero, looking for the scourge of humanity to appear and wreck havoc on the city.

Once again, her long hair and coat acted as a cape, framing the dark silhouette clinging to the landmark, and making it ever difficult to decipher whether she was the villain or the hero in this melodrama.

"You never stood on top if the green lady just to look cool?" She smirked in return, readjusting her self on the rim of the statues golden torch.

"Just… Wait for it…" She murmured as he smiled, and turned her eyes back to the long expanse of fluffy white sky.

"There." She pointed at the sky.

"There's nothing there."

"The Jet. Read it."

"''Easy Jet'?" He remarked, reading the garish orange - confused.

"Exactly."

"No - that still doesn't make any sense."

"Niether do I."

"You're insane - you know that?"

"Well do you see anything that has anything to do with a rampage by two physcopathic somethings sometime in the 1970's?" She was a good lier but didn't bother to conceal the fear, fury and desperation concealed in her voice, knowing Edward would't believe it anyway.

"Has he not texted you?"

She didn't look at him as she dropped her small black phone in his direction, stretching his hand he snatched it and read the message glowing on the screen;

_"'Check out the sites, Sweetie,' _

"There are plenty of places he could be talking about - The Empire State building, Central Park -"

"We threw someone off here once. Blamed it on alcohol and a tour guide got arrested. Trust me - It's here."

Edward remained silent. Wanting to wipe away the little droplets of moisture and the mad of guilt on her face as she seemed to collapse in on herself, shrinking down and angrily wiping the tears away herself.

"You said that - he could… convince - manipulate… people - he did that to you, didn't he?"

"I don't know."

"How can -"

"I DON'T KNOW." She screamed now. Leaping down from the torch next to his seat on one of the spikes of the green lady's head. On her tiptoes her face flushed, she snatched his collar, "I don't know." She whispered, snatching the phone from his hand, and climbing back to her spot on the torch and turning way from his as her red face receded into pallor.

"I killed people you know." He tried a different tact - knowing full well she hand't wanted to tell him anything and had told him a lot.

"You're a vampire. You're supposed to."

"I killed people when I knew that I could feed off animals."

"You're a vampire. It's allowed."

"I killed people because I wanted to. And I wanted to kill you."

"Everyone does - It's a recurring theme. Well done to your family by the way; it hurt like a bitch."

"I tried to stop them, Alice too, Carlisle and Esme, they were utterly against it. But Rosalie and Jasper are… stubborn. Rest assured that they've probably gotten hurt as much as you have in recent weeks. After a while they weren't all that on board with killing you at all - they were just scared. They've had hard lives, it doesn't justify it and to be honest I'd not be that opposed to you beating them up as they'd deserve it."

"Maria did screw up a lot of people - and Royce, I wish I'd been there to help kill him. All the people you hurt? They deserved it. You never hurt anyone that should have lived. Maybe it's a god complex - maybe it's delusions of grandeur, both I've displayed in my many years - who could't have? I'm an immortal that has more power than imaginable, but let me get one thing straight - I'm not prideful - I will do anything to help people that need it, I would give anything in my world to help someone that would be better for it. And I will do anything to save people. So never think I'll ever put myself first." Her voice was harsh and honest and she was barely talking to him as she turned towards the sky.

"But rest assured that I will not accept pity." She spat out as she glared at him, face contorted - transformed into the mask that was… monstrous. "If that's why you're here then leave because I don't want a bored little vampire here just to make my pathetic little life seem less sad just because he thinks he can. And if you ever put anyone - certainly the people you love in danger - or even just insult them because of me I will leave you here right now because you have a family. You have people that love you and you're just being selfish enough to treat them like crap. so -"

"GO HOME." She screamed, tears streaming down her face her face was scarlet in fury, he tried to get to her, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to calm her but she shook him off,

"Family is the most important thing." She murmured again, collapsing down onto the torch again, clutching her head and

"You're lucky you have such a good one."

* * *

><p><strong>There is going to be aloooot more angst Bella losing the plot moments from now on - please remember that she has had a long, hard life, her family abandoned her, she's scared and loyalty does mean a lot to her. <strong>

**Family matters because she wants it and never really had it, and trust is big but she avoids it. **

**Also - She knows everything. She will always seem to know everything about the Cullens and always will. **

**I think in reality she admires the Cullens for being so close that they would kill for each other.**

**Reviews, Questions, Ideas Pleeeeease! **


	17. An Interlude in Forks

"I can't wait anymore." Alice cried suddenly, leaping from her reline on the couch.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, wary of danger and scouting the area, reaching for his wife's arms though she responded with a glare of upmost hatred and shoved him away.

"I am going to New york to help my brother and my friend."

"Alice she is dangerous, Edward -"

"You honestly believed he was just going with her to make sure she didn't tell anyone? How could you _honestly _believe that crock of lies, Jaz?"

"What do you mean - why else would he - "

"I am going to New York to help them." Alice ignored his questions and quickly googled plane times online.

"Alice you aren't -"

"I will go wherever I please Jasper! Be lucky I am even bothering to tell you where I am going! Be lucky I am even acknowledging your life!"

"Alice I -"

"Don't pretend to be sorry, Jasper, you never felt an ounce of guilt after returning with her blood on your hands. And don't you dare offer to come with me - I am having trouble even looking at you right now."

"Alice -"

"Jasper don't -"

"Let me finish!" Jasper bellowed over Alice's words, exasperated and tired and worried,

"Why is Edward really in New York with Bella?"

Alice appraised him lightly,

"He is in New York because he thinks that - while looking for Christian - he can talk her out of finding him."

"Why does he care?" Jasper already knew his answer.

"Because he loves her." Alice shot up the stairs, rather than having to see Jasper's expression.

"Why won't he just tell her?" Jasper murmured as Alice shot upstairs and tugged a suitcase from the closet and half a dozen credit cards into her purse.

"Because he doesn't know he loves her yet. And because he is too scared of being hurt to admit it to himself. And because he doesn't know if he can talk her out of it or not - and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he failed." Alice's voice was solemn and low as she stood at the door, suitcase over her arm, having already booked her seat on the first plane to New York.

"I can help - please Alice - I won't hurt her - I swear I -"

Alice flung her hand around, palm connecting with a crack as she slapped Jasper's cheek, though she had much more strength to use it was still ultimately and horrifically painful - not physically, but the way Jasper felt - like his heart was drenched in ice, he knelt to the floor, staring at Alice's stilettos,

"I'm sorry Jasper. But I can't forgive you just yet. When Bella is home - safe - and in Edwards arms, I might look at you and see _my_ Jasper, rather than the man that ignored everything I said and killed someone his family loved."

The door banged shut and Alice was gone.

Jasper stayed immobile as the statue he was.

* * *

><p><strong>People are going to start throwing things at me... aren't they? <strong>

**Yes - I severly broke up Alice and Jasper for the minute. **

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL BREAK UP MOOOORE CULLEN COUPLES! MWAAA HAAA HAAA. **

**xx**


	18. Blood and Ink

"So what happened that made him want you... _gone_?" Edward asked lightly, slightly fearing the answer as he spoke the words.

"Do you remember what I said about pride?" Edward nodded, "Christian takes it more seriously than I do. Alongside money, power and polite chit chat."

"So we're here because of your bad conversational skills - _of course!_" Edward mocked, earning a small giggle from Bella who shrugged off her coat in an action that she didn't seem to think about.

Edward's mind mushed.

He took in the inordinate amount of creamery skin and royal blue veins crisscrossing beneath in a moment but did not recover for almost a minute, replaying the gentle droplets of water on her long arms, the light blush along her neck and cheeks, the tiny smattering of freckles across her biceps,

But what surprised him most - the _tattoo_.

The unprecedented flash of black ink running across her shoulder blades that was mostly covered in black spandex but was there all the same.

Edward's mouth dropped open.

"Edward?" Bella called, worried by his stillness and blushed even more as she yanked the coat roughly back across her shoulders, buttoning it across the miniaturised tank top clinging to her torso.

A speeded heart suddenly pounded; thudding wildly out of control, and light tiptoed footsteps pounded in a steady and rhythmic skitter.

Bella stood - her eyes darting about and far away as she strained her ears, Edward's internal dilemma forgotten for that exact second - but to be readdressed quickly after it was fixed, she told herself.

A gasp sounded just below them, and Bella leapt as a keening scream began and the heartbeat stuttered unhealthily.

Throwing herself over the small barrier on Lady Liberties torch, in an elegant dive faster than sound she sank through the air, arms clawing at the breeze as she was propelled forwards from her leap - but mostly down, her feet lightly missing the green ladies nose with her pointed toes and her arc flipped, leaving her spinning into the nothingness and falling and falling, limbs outstretched but eyes open wide and staring.

Her hands reached in desperation, catching a handful of cloth as Edward withdrew form his trance and threw himself off the landmark's headdress, body aimed perfectly - plummeting down but too late to catch up to the fallen woman and much too far away child.

Bella wrenched at the cloth, and tore a shred of the violent peach away in her hand, refusing this fate she wildly lashed out with every appendage, waving her arms as her eyes streamed, eventually finding the solid sandwiched in sailing clothes and grasping it tightly.

Clutching the squirming nine year old she kicked her way through the air, angled herself so that her back would splinter the ground and cushion the little girl's fall, she rammed her eyes shut as she cucucooned her with her arms and legs and waited for the agony of the impact.

She took a deep breath,

Opened her eyes again and took in her surroundings.

As a set of emerald feet came into view she unfolded her arms around the victim, tossing her a few metres into the air,

The impact came and she felt little of it, reaching her destroyed arms towards the girl that was maybe a few inches up and catching her weight.

The girl fell hard on the ground but had only truly fallen foot or two.

Bella started at her at the small girl laying next to her. blank eyes meeting blank eyes - one clouded with the confusion of mind control and childhood and fear - the other emptying and dying. Edward landed in a crouch that shattered the pavement, his windblown hair looking better than perfection; Bella thought as her mind jammed and stalled and thrashed for clarity.

Her heart stopped before he had the chance to reach her, his mouth open in a shout that betrayed his terror.

_"Bella!"_


	19. What She Doesn't Hear

She keeps quiet as she burns.

She _hopes_, at least - as she cannot take breath to scream or hear is she is or not.

Facing that awful and endless darkness alone and in silence; she hears nothing around her, she cannot move her limbs, her lungs are collapsed and her heartbeat is stilled, her skin is overtaken in chalky death and her eyes flatten though she cannot tell if they are open or not, nor can she tell where she is, nor if she can hear or taste or smell anything.

Corpses don't tend to have these abilities.

All she can feel is the fire that numbs and sears at the same time and the very flames that reside in her still blood and cascade around the mind that cannot sense anything but the flickering agony.

She cannot feel the silken sheets of the hotel bed Edward procured as a safe location for her,

She cannot hear him as he begs and preys and whispers and shouts,

And she certainly did not hear the whispered remorse Edward speaks to her.

She cannot see him shaking wildly, kneeling on the floor next to the bed,

She cannot feel his hands stroking hers, or smoothing her hair.

She does not hear the elfin vampire shoot through the window and rush to Edward's side, holding him while he waits for a response from the body.

She does not notice when Edward is forced into changing by Alice's hand; his own clothes smattered with blood - _her blood_ - rushing from and back to the room in under a minute fully clothed while Alice holds Bella's hand.

She hears nothing of the conversation though all parties half wish she did.

"Will she wake up soon?" Edward asks in a quivering voice, eyes turned to Alice and begging for an answer.

"I don't know." She whispers, her eyes shut in guilt,

"She has done it a dozen times before." Edward tells himself and Alice nods determinedly.

"What does Jasper think of you being here?"

"He was angry but I told him I could not be around him with what he had done."

"I cannot help but note that the time taken to abandon him was lengthy." Edward retort was bitter.

"Edward you know I hated him for it, but he is my husband, and I will always love him."

"Then go back to him," Edward snarled, eyes filled with fury at his favourite sister.

"I came to help you, Edward, I know how frightened you are of losing her, but she has to abandon this mission if you are ever to be together, you are aiding her demise!" Alice murmured, refusing to be intimidated by Edward's glare.

"I don't - I'm - She -"

"_You love her Edward_! You are too stubborn to understand that yet! You are here not to protect our secrets as_ they _believe but to be within the closest possible distance of _her_." Alice yelped, her voice a pitch higher than anything natural,

"I came because there will be time - when Christian is gone - to love her, but you are mixing this determination of her mission and your love and it will lead to her death and your heart breaking."

"Leave, Alice, we -" Edward was cut off when a thud protruded throughout the room.

Another followed after almost a minute of nothing,

Then another and another until her heart was faster than a humming beards wings, a flurry of life and living sought solitude in the vampire's ears, a deep, gasping breath followed when her heart was strumming like a drum beat and her lips turned to scarlet in a rush of blood and staining her cheeks with a blush.

Her eyes flickered open, glittering and wide and bright.

Edward shot from his seat and clasped his arms around her neck,

_"Thank god!"_ He whispered into her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah - I dont have any kind of excuse for how long it's been. <strong>

**But REVIEW any way and maybe the gap won't get this long again! **


	20. Naming Names

Bella's eyelids fluttered softly, lashes flickering on her hollowed cheeks, her mouth fell open, gaping like a fish as she tried to speak but instead all that came out was a slurred exclamation,

Edward lifted her head softly, trying to rearrange her on the cushion, to somehow make it easier but her neck was tender and she flinched as he touched her, a crystalline tear of pain forming and vanishing before it could fall, she let out another mewl like a new born kitten, roughly arranging her lips before they contorted and fell.

"It's ok, Bella," Edward shushed her, trying to stop her efforts as she simply got anger with each effort, he softly stroked her hair to calm her, his heart expanding as her heartbeat slowed and she wriggled less, lightly leaning into his hand and letting her eyes fall shut.

"When will she be able to move?" He whispered to Alice,

"You know I can't see her properly, Edward, but I must say I like your plans,"

"This has gotten out of control, I want her away from here and away from _him._"

"At least you -"

"Hello, Gorgeous." A honey sweet voice with a lilting accent that did not belong in America or the twenty first century permeated throughout their hearing,

The Cullens turned and Bella shifted in her sleep, able to control her limbs better she fisted her hands and her face changed into a scowl.

There on the balcony stood possibly the most handsome man the Cullens had ever seen.

And that was certainly a statement they never thought could be so unequivocally and unbeatably true.

His face feminine; soft lines and nose that moulded into each other like a pastel drawing, his skin holding a golden hue of sunshine and relaxation, his eyes a set of oval, jewels that were almost the same shade of the honey gold of the Cullens, though much more like jewels than the 'pools' they had sometimes heard them described as, the colours in this strangers eyes were cracked and shot through, shimmering a dozen different shades of light and dark, refracted and cold like golden glaciers, surrounded by long lashes and strong brows, pouting lips that curled into a grin to allow perfected pearly teeth to shine through, hair a roughly cut head of curls in honey gold, highlighted with chocolate and almost white shades that caught the light and refracted like rainbows - the exact same way of his eerie eyes.

He was more beautiful than a vampire.

He leaned casually against the balcony railing, smoothing down the black silk collars of his shirt, before crisply popping the collar to his navy dress coat.

With a wicked grin he strolled forward, holding his left hand out – manicured nails shinning in the dim light and a gold band on his ring finger gleaming. He held his hands to shake the Cullens', refusing to take offence when they formed a protective stance in front of Bella instead.

"Nice to finally meet you," His voice sang out in a purr.

"Christian, I presume." Alice spoke up, Edward shaking too wildly to force out coherent sentences.

"Indeed, and you will be the lovely Alice," His smile became a little more forced now that he was named, and more a second he and looked as though he did not almost recognise his own title.

"Yes, and my brother, Edward - but you already knew that." Alice's voice spoke a silent challenge,

"I look forward to chatting, Alice, in fact I've spent many months longing for this talk, but I'm afraid I'm simply here to drop of something, for all of you actually!" He grinned wider again and vanished for a millisecond, returning with three garment bags.

"Rules require a uniform as I am sure Bella has told you – I do hope you like them."

"I was never very good at games, Christian, what if I want to play by my own rules?" Alice squeaked with false bravery that fooled no one.

"Disqualification." He replied cooly, though his words held an undercurrent of much, much more.

Bella stirred lightly in her sleep, and Christian looked at her for a long moment where she slept.

"Bella isn't her real name you know," He whispered, his voice low and soft and gone were the traces of smirks and scowls or games, "nor is Katherine,"

"Then what is her name?" Alice said just as softly, invoking Christian's piercing hawk-like gaze,

"She has had many. But Katherine – Katherine was her sister – and even for all she has done, she does not deserve her sister's reputation." He rammed his eyes shut for a moment, before he straightened his stance one more, eyes shadowed and... smoother than before, as though the sharp edges previously had been sanded down, his hands fisted as he stared at the unnamed girls face again.

"But what was she born as?" Edward spoke suddenly, another bout of his need to know about her shining through his fury.

"Ebba – meaning protection, I am unsure who the protection was meant for."

With that the man - who now seemed much more like a boy - was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**Yes - it has been EONS. **

**But I'm afraid it's about to be a few more - my finals are coming up and considering they sort of determine... ya know... my life... This is on temporary hiatus until JULY. **

**Hope you liked this chapter as I spent an eternity researching Anglo-Saxon names, which will be explained more thoroughly as time goes on :) I left another clue - can anyone find this one? **

**ALSO - IT'S ABOUT TO GET NUTS. **


	21. The Club

The after math of the revelations came uncomfortably, and were brushed off with forceful rebuffs and a refusal of information and an eventual screaming match.

_"I'm taking you home - this is ridiculous, Christian is not someone you can have anything to do with." _

_"Bella I can't see anything he's going to do and Edward can't hear a word - it'd too dangerous." _

_"Alice, Edward - I have been around a long time before you and I am perfectly fine without you, I told you not to come - and time and time again I've had to remind you why I came here. Leave if you want but I'm playing this through to the end." _

_"This isn't a game -"_

_"Yes it is! It's all a game! Everything is and always has been with him and it's how I deal with him." _

_"You don't need to be here!"_

_"Let him run around New York with even less keeping him in check? If I forfeit the game he's got free reign to get me back." _

_"You will die!" Edward grabbed her shoulders, shaking her wildly, _

_"That's the point!" She screamed back louder._

_They silently agreed to continue together - though not one of the team was happy about it. _

In silence they unhappily dressed into the 'uniform' that had been revealed as minidresses - draped in chains and buckles that gave them the look of typical vampires - and a set of skin tight leather pants and a shirt - sans its top four buttons.

Each garment bag came complete with a new set of underwear - full on lingerie covered in lace and ribbons and putting _everything_ on display. Alice and Edward refused, and Bella did not care to determine if she was wearing them or not - and Edward was to polite to allow Alice to push it.

"So where are we headed next?" Alice asked timidly, disliking the tense atmosphere.

"Well it's almost eleven," Bella retorted slowly, disliking the five hours her resurrection had taken and the subsequent loss of time, "And we're all dressed up… It looks like we're going clubbing." She rolled the idea across her tongue, clubbing… with the Cullens…

She had been clubbing with vampires before - obviously, they made great companions and better dates and fantastic hook ups, but the Cullens were the most horrifically straight cut vampires she had ever met and the thought of taking them to the messy orgies of music, drink drugs and sex might somewhat sour their conservative nature.

"Do you know where?"

"I've got an idea - a basement in New Jersey - very suburban but with half a mile space hidden underground - it used to be a kind of haven for vampires that needed help, companionship, or just a place to avoid the sun - then Christian and I… changed the vibe a little."

"I'm sure it's a very nice - wholesome place, with pastel colours and classical music in the background." Edward sniped, running his hands across a thick metal chain wrapped around his neck.

"It could be - I mean - last time I saw it was everything the fifties didn't yet have - metal music and strobe lights, but maybe there's a chance it toned down into your perfect little suburban fantasy." Bella smirked, dreading what it would be like nowadays - when the taboos they had broken then were practically common courtesy.

That was the last the group said to each other as they checked out of the hotel - gaining horrified glances form the higher class of clients and receptionists who were scandalised that this team of teens had even been allowed entrance to the hotel.

They were stared at less and more on the subway over to New Jersey - Alice and Bella gaining wolf whistles and lewd comments that Edward glared away and once had to be restrained from ripping the head off a teenager with bad skin.

Women were found at every corner leering at Edwards exposed skin, caressing his arms, whispering dirty things in his ear that made him grimace, Bella smirked at his pain before eventually taking a bold step and wrapping her arms around his neck - staking a claim as the obvious preferred choice that made the women back away quickly - some breaking into drunken sobs.

They reached their stop and after far too long and shoved through the crowds, Edward clinging to Edwards hand - though neither addressed it as though they had done the same thing for many years.

Alice smirked though and began a comment that was halted with two sets of glares and they ran in silence - aside from the stomping of thier heavy boots that clanked with chains and studs and occasionally sent sparks when they brushed together.

They reached a house painted a light peach and Bella gulped before striding up the tailored porch.

"Can I help you?" A young man with slick dark hair leered through the peephole, his voice hoarse and tired,

"I want in." Bella ordered.

"Are you on the guest list?"

"My name is Katherine and I don't need to be on the guest list. Open the door before I break it." Bella narrowed her eyes, and the door shuddered for a millisecond.

"_The_ Katherine?"

"The one and only, Baby."

The door swung open and revealed an ordinary suburban household, complete with picture frames and fish tank - sans fish, and lace doilies thrown across the counters.

"I apologise for the -" The doorman whispered, his head bowed pathetically.

"Go away." Bella glared and he ran back to his place at the door, still quivering lightly.

Bella led them down a hallway before halting and suddenly reaching a hand out to the wall where an old picture frame hung - the image faded and old in sepia colours, the frame dusty.

But the Cullens watched her gently stroke her fingers across the image of herself - eyes low and sultry, lips twisted mockingly - surrounded by two others - one Christian; his expression open and light, arms planted at the waist of another woman whose head was cut off by the frame but was starting down at Bella.

Staring _lovingly_ down at Bella.

Her expression twisted as she let her fingers graze the faceless woman and ran down towards a set of steps, where another doorman swept the door open quickly.

They were met with dub-step and metal mixed together in a mesh of rhythm and beats and screaming, tightly knit bodies and scents of blood and alcohol and smoke. Couples on the dance floor were grinding and pulsing and kissing - _devouring_ - each other. Couches and beds were in rings at the walls surrounding the hundred or so creatures - some vampires, some shifters, some even _human_ - and many that the Cullens couldn't place.

Bella cringed, trying not to look at the Cullens reactions as she edged around the walls towards the bar the size of a truck, clambering over couches where couples were interlocked.

She ordered herself a strong drink. Tonight was going to be arduous, and she needed Vodka to survive it.


End file.
